


Let’s Try

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Differences in Sexual Experience, Mutual Language Learning, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: Bayley has a bit less experience than her girlfriend. It isn’t a problem for very long.





	Let’s Try

**Author's Note:**

> It’s taken me entirely too long to write femslash and for that I apologize. Thank you to Quadzer0 for the inspiration.

“I don’t know what I’m doing” was the phrase bouncing around just short of her lips.

The TV was on, the volume low. It was previously Cupcake Wars but it had given way to some other show while Bayley’s attention was otherwise occupied. It didn’t matter. She found herself unable to make a move to change it, anyway.

They were on the couch, Bayley lying flat on the cushions, and Asuka was gently kissing her neck. Bayley squirmed both at the tickling sensation and her own discomfort. Her cheeks were burning hot enough that it was starting to stimulate her tear ducts. She blinked away any thoughts of letting tears fall - that, she knew, would ruin absolutely everything. 

She wanted this. Maybe not specifically this. Though she wasn’t sure exactly what it was, she definitely wanted something to happen. Caught between “I want her” and “does she want more than I can give?”, Bayley felt her heart starting to thump painfully in her throat.

Asuka cupped Bayley’s hip in her hand, brought it inward, under her dress, and lightly touched the inside of her thigh. 

Her mind was racing far too fast to realize it, but she had frozen in place, stiff and unyielding beneath the languid movements of her partner. Bayley swallowed hard, wanting Asuka to notice her discomfort just as much as she wanted her not to notice. 

It should have been Bayley’s decision. She was letting someone else make it. But thankfully, Asuka was not just an experienced lover, but an attentive one.

Asuka lifted herself up on her elbows, resting her chin on her hand. Face flushed in the most fetching manner, she let out a breath before lifting her eyes to meet Bayley’s. 

“You want to stop?” Asuka panted, the language unfamiliar but rolling so beautifully off of her tongue. 

Bayley let out a sigh of relief and covered her face in her hands. She wasn’t sure if it was her lack of experience or the language barrier that made her anxiety worse, but it kindly released its grip on her stomach at that moment. They understood each other well enough to express their attraction, to start dating, to invite each other to meet friends and family, but the intricacies of Japanese were still rather beyond Bayley. 

It was unfair. To Asuka, that is. She had to learn an entirely different language for her job. Bayley felt like she was learning one just for fun, with no pressure or obligation. 

“ _Hai._ ” Bayley whispered, desperately trying to keep her eyes from filling. “ _Chotto matte, kudasai. _”__

____

____

A grin briefly passed over Asuka’s lips before fading back into a neutral state. “ _Bari bari ee de._ Very good. But, is anything wrong?” She drew her hand through her messy pink bangs and brushed them away from her forehead. She then noticed Bayley peeking out from between her fingers and waved at her with a small chuckle. No doubt an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Bayley?”

“Yeah! Sorry.” She stopped hiding her face but found it difficult to look Asuka in the eyes. Her cheeks were still hot and so were her ears, now that she had to actually talk about how she felt. “I… uh. Can we sit up?” 

“Yes, no problem,” Asuka nodded and pulled herself upright on the other side of the couch. Bayley was, in fact, trying to stall, but she did really want to sit up. Less pressure than having Asuka on top of her. Literally and figuratively. 

Bayley pushed her body up and looked at her hands in her lap. She could feel Asuka’s eyes on her. With concern, she was sure. 

“I’m okay,” Bayley said suddenly, hoping this was reassuring even with the abruptness. Despite the fact that she was the one who needed it. Just a microcosm of how she was. “I just. I need a minute.”

“Was it me?” Asuka asked. “If I did something wrong, please.”

“No, no. Not really. Kinda.” Ugh, what was her problem? This wasn’t her first time. It wasn’t even her first time with Asuka. On this very couch. Was there even anything different from the last time?

Did it matter?

“It’s okay.” Asuka patted Bayley’s shoulder and kissed her on the temple. “Pause or stop?”

“Pause. For now.”

“Okay.”

Bayley let out a long and suffering breath and leaned back against the couch. What was different? What changed between the two weeks they found themselves alone on the couch?

Two weeks ago, they had never been intimate with each other before. It was awkward, somewhat fumbling. There were new bodies to explore and get used to. Figuring out what the other enjoyed, learning how they sounded when it was going well. It was new to the both of them. 

This time, Asuka knew exactly what to do. She could push all of Bayley’s buttons immediately. As if she’d done it hundreds of times before. 

Knowing her, she probably had. 

“Oh.” Bayley spoke as soon as she realized it. 

“Yes?”

“Uh.” There was no good way to ask someone how many sexual partners they’d had. None at all. So she decided not to.

“I’ve been with… I mean.” She took a breath and went on, quietly. “I haven’t been with that many people. Like this. Uh. In a sexy way.”

Asuka stifled a short and fond giggle. “ _Honma?_ That’s okay.“

“Right. But. You’ve, uh. You have a lot more practice, I think. And that’s okay, too.”

The older woman nodded again, waiting for Bayley to elaborate further. She was such a good listener. Bayley cleared her throat before she could get too bashful again thinking about Asuka. 

“I just… you already know what I like, so fast. And I still… I don’t really know what I’m doing. Kind of. At all.” She looked up sheepishly at Asuka. “And you’re real good at this.”

Asuka chuckled, “Thank you very much.”

Bayley let out an uncomfortable giggle, herself, for an entirely different reason. “I. I just… I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to make you feel good. But you already know everything…”

“It’s okay. I can try to tell you, if you want?”

“Oh, I don’t… I don’t know.” She sighed and put her hand on her forehead, feeling her voice starting to waver. “I’m too far into my own head. If I don’t do it right I—“

She couldn’t finish that sentence. Why did she have to be like this? Why couldn’t she just get over herself and make it work? What a disaster. 

Asuka thought to herself for a few moments as Bayley started panicking beside her. Blessedly soon after that, she appeared to have an idea. 

“I know what to do for you. I can make you feel good. But… so can you. Is that correct?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Bayley’s shoulders relaxed. Finally, she knew _something_. “ _Sou desu_.” 

“And I know what feels good for me,” she continued, slowly stroking Bayley’s loose hair. “So, we can try with ourselves together. Next to each other. Do you want to try it?”

Her cheeks were warming again, but in a good way this time. With past partners, it was always the responsibility of one to get the other off. Somehow, Bayley had never considered just… taking care of herself with someone else doing the same thing. The thought was exciting, it stimulated her, her blood pumped with anticipation between her soft thighs. 

Asuka had a lot to teach her. In language and in life. 

“I wanna try it.” Bayley smiled and exhaled, looking at Asuka from the corner of her eye. “Uh, but. Can I keep my clothes on this time?”

Bayley expected some measure of disappointment, but Asuka looked intrigued more than anything. “ _Omoroi._ Yes, I can do that, too.” 

Asuka undid the fastenings of her pants, revealing a pair of hot pink tiger-print boy briefs and just a hint of her soft tummy above them. She stuffed her hand downward and teased a few fingers against the material just above her clitoris. A small sigh escaped her lips. 

Bayley was so wrapped up in observing Asuka’s deliberate movements that she forgot herself for a few moments. Asuka noticed her stare and winked at her. “You can watch me,” she suggested. “Want me to watch you?”

Bayley nodded, huffing in her breaths, in somewhat of a daze. _Yes, watch me,_ she thought to herself, reaching under her dress and stuffing her right hand into her spandex shorts. _Even though you know already, you still want to watch._

Asuka really did like her quite a lot. Those awful little songbirds of doubt were quiet for now. Good. She could listen to Asuka’s voice more closely that way. 

Bayley slipped a middle finger into herself, not at all surprised at how little resistance she met along the way. Her index finger joined it. It was difficult at this angle to get in deep, but she could make up for it with some friction and movement. She let out a moan as she started pulling them in and out of herself. 

Now comfortably in her rhythm, she turned her gaze to Asuka, who was rubbing gently with her fingertips flat at her clitoris from outside of her underwear. Asuka slowly opened one eye to look back at Bayley, and smiled briefly before a wave of pleasure seemed to overtake her. Asuka shuddered and paused to slip her hand into her underwear. There was a small damp spot revealed at that moment. 

Bayley’s attention was then drawn to Asuka’s technique. Even through the fabric, Bayley could see Asuka’s first two fingers clamped around her clitoris, one on each side. She rocked it in a circular motion, squeezing it. Already, Asuka was starting to shake and whimper under her own touch. 

Bayley wasn’t far off, herself. She was known to get off rather quickly and easily if the conditions were right for it. Her solo sessions usually led to at least three rounds. But this time, she wanted it to last as long as Asuka. It was only polite. 

Bayley paused for just a moment to lay her head on Asuka’s shoulder, the hot skin of her cheek meeting a similar temperature. She bent one knee and rested her foot on the couch, leaving the other to dangle from the cushion. From there she continued, letting soft moans join Asuka’s in the warm air between them. 

Asuka’s hand was moving faster and faster, eventually just rubbing it up and down between her two fingers, squeezing it all the while. She was fully wrapped into herself, her eyes shut tight, feeling nothing but the moment. Bayley, on the other hand, wanted to see it all happen as she built her own tension. 

Soon, Asuka gasped and her back arched. Her hips grinding into her hand, her whole body vibrating with her orgasm, she moaned loudly and joyfully, with no effort to change her volume. It was too much for either of them to hold back. Her sounds, her reaction pushed Bayley over the edge. She did her best to keep the rhythm steady, but found her own movements erratic as she shook under her hand. A few loud gasps, a squeak as her pleasure reached its zenith, a pleasant tension in her stomach as she came down and slumped against Asuka’s shoulder. 

Both of them caught their breaths together for a few moments. Asuka kissed Bayley on the top of her head, then her cheek, ear, and finally planted a slow and loving kiss on her tired lips. 

“How do you feel?” Asuka asked her with a lazy grin. 

Bayley nuzzled into Asuka’s neck and kissed her there.“Good. Real good. What’s the word…?” She furrowed her brows as she tried to remember. “ _Tanoshikatta desu._ ”

Asuka giggled and hugged Bayley closer. “Very well done.”


End file.
